You just like to hurt me, don't you Kenny McCormick?
by max-rose25
Summary: It's a Bunny facfiction. The first fanfiction I ever upload.
1. Chapter 1

A young man, only 16 years old, sat on the edge of his bed. The only source of light in the room was the moon shining into the room through the window.

Leopold Butters Stotch, the name of the 16 year old, waited patiently with his stormy blue eyes fixed on the window, for something or rather someone to appear outside it.

Leopold waited for the hero and guardian of the small mountain town. Mysterion. The blonde boy did so every night. He loved the company of the masked hero. It was nice to have someone he could talk to in some of his sleepless nights.

The room darkened and a soft knocking on glass was heard. He was here.

Leopold quickly made his way over to the window and opened it for his hero.

Mysterion climbed in through the window, just like many nights before.

They embrace, but Leopold wanted nothing more than to hold onto the cape wearing male. He felt safe in his arms, as if he belonged in them. "Y-you're here..." Leopold's voice was only above a whisper.

"Of course I am, I promised." Mysterion whispered back. His deep voice soothed the smaller male he was holding in his arms.

"W-we need to talk..." Leopold had made a decision. He was determined, and he showed it. He know it would make Mysterion happy to see him determined for once.

Mysterion had no clue, what the small blonde wanted to talk about. He saw that it was important in Leopold's eyes.

He quickly examined his face once again, in the hope to get something just from the boy's facial expression.

"I-I know you usually avoid. This t-topic..." Leopold internally cursed his stutter. He wanted to sound brave and confident.

Mysterion's eyes slightly grew wider but Leopold didn't seem to notice.

That could only mean two topics.

Either love or his identity.

The hero knew that Leopold always wanted to know who he is. Nevertheless he let himself be guided to the blonde's bed where they sat down.

"T-this is really important to me... I-I don't know who else to talk to... normally I w-would talk to my friend Kenny..." Leopold forced the words past his lips. He felt it hard to talk so openly about his feelings. He was nervous. Mysterion slightly smiled, more to himself than to Leopold. He knew more about the smaller boy than about himself, or the whole town. But Leopold only knew a few about the hero.

"But you s-see Kenny is kinda the p-problem..." the small blonde rubs his knuckles against each other. He normally felt comfortable around Mysterion, but he was so nervous about this. He kept telling himself he was just talking about his feeling with his fella. It wouldn't calm his nerves though.

"What do you mean, with Kenny is the problem?" Mysterion kept his voice deep and quiet, like he normally would when talking to Leopold in the middle of the night. He knew about the strict parents and wouldn't want the stormy blue eyed boy to get grounded.

A pink blush spread over the cheeks of the smaller blonde. "U-uh… I kinda… W-well… I might have a c-crush on Kenny…" Confessed Leopold as his face got even redder.

Mysterion backed away a little from the other male at that piece of information. "What-" The voice was unusually high for the hero. Still deeper than Leopold's own voice but higher than the voice he normally spoke with. Mysterion cleared his throat. "What do you mean you might have a crush on Kenny?" his voice was back to the deep one, everyone knew of the hero if they at least talked once to him. Mysterion was confused by this. How come Leopold had a crush on him? They were just friends. Always had been. For how long had Leopold had a crush on him? Many questions roam through the tall blondes mind. Then it hit him. He would have to break Leopold's heart.

He wasn't interested in men. If he was, not in Leopold's kind. Sure Leopold was smart and adorable, but Mysterion found himself a little annoyed by him once in a while.

Even if he had no feelings for Leopold, it would pain him to reject him if he ever talked to him about this while he was Kenny.

Kenny didn't wanted this. Leopold deserved better than this. He's going through so much, and he will add to this by breaking his heart. Mysterion was truly conflicted about this.

Across from him, Leopold bumped his knuckles against each other. Had he ruined his friendship with the hero? What if Mysterion knew Kenny? He must know Kenny, after all Mysterion keeps Kenny's little sister save. Leopold was internally screaming. He had fucked up. For once he had someone he truly trusted, someone he could call a real friend, and he had to blurt out that he was having a crush on a boy from his school. Leopold's thoughts were racing through his mind. Most of them blaming himself for doing something that stupid.

"I-I'm sorry Mysterion. I shouldn't have t-told you. I don't know w-why I did." Leopold tried his best smiling through the tears building up in his eyes. "I… I better get going Leo… I wish I could help you with this, but I can't." Mysterion admitted, still not sure what to do about this information, what to do with the situation.

Leopold nodded and hugged his knees close to his chest as he mumbled a quick "good night."

As soon as Mysterion left through the window as he did so many nights before, Leopold let his feelings out. Every single one of them. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he blamed himself for the stupid thing he did.

He felt embarrassed, sad, disappointed. He didn't knew what to do than lay down and cry himself to sleep in this night.

Maybe the next day will bring nicer things. He doubted it, but maybe if he believed it just enough, at least one nice thing would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day~

Butters didn't know if he had dreamed last night, but he truly wished he had. If Mysterion really knew Kenny, they might have talked about what happened. If that was the case, Butters wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of earth.

"Butters!" a familiar voice called the small blonde. Butters slammed his locker shut and walked down the hallway, escaping from the owner's voice.

Butters was much shorter than the owner of the voice, which was Kenny McCormick, thus he covered less floor than the taller blonde, who quickly caught up to him.

Kenny grabbed Butters by his hand and dragged him into an empty hallway. He needed to talk to Butters. He wanted to get this sorted out. But first he would need a confession from Butters, or else Butters would know that he was Mysterion.

Butters found a big interest in his shoes as Kenny had stopped in the empty hallway. "Butters, a friend told me, you wanted to talk to me, but you avoided me the whole day." Kenny stated as he bent down and tried to look the smaller blonde in the eyes.

"I h-have nothing to tell you." Butters lightly pushed Kenny away, which surprised the dirty blonde haired boy. "What's wrong Buttercup?" Kenny asked softly, but earned another push from Butters by it.

"If Mysterion talked to you, just say so! I am sick of people lying to me! If you know about the crush just say it! Go on Ken! Break my heart!" Butters looked into Kenny's eyes as he yells at the taller boy and continues to push him. His eyes already tearing up as stormy blue eyes stare into sapphire ones.

"What? Butters you're talking nonsense!" Kenny nervously laughed, not being hurt by any of the pushes. The only effect the small blonde had on Kenny was the pain in his chest as he looked at him.

Butters stopped in his tracks. Kenny didn't knew? Had he just embarrassed himself? Butters eyes released the tears that built up and his hands cover his mouth as to shut himself up.

"Butters…" Kenny started, taking the crying boys hands away from his mouth and into his own hands. He felt sorry for doing this to Butters. Butters shoved his face into Kenny's chest as he continued to cry. "I don't know about this… you having a crush on me… Look, you are a nice guy…" Kenny kept holding one of Butters hands as the other one started to pet his hair to calm him down. "You're smart and really adorable. I don't know if I could ever like a guy, I don't know if I could ever like a guy like you. I am sorry that I can't do it right now." Kenny admitted. Butters looked up at him and smiled a hurt smile as he stepped away. "You just like to hurt me, don't you Kenny McCormick?"

Butters stepped closer stood on his tiptoes to get closer to Kenny's face. He pecked the poor boys lips and walked away.

Kenny stood dumbfounded in the empty hallway as Butters sniffles linger in it until he gets out of sight. Kenny felt himself blush at the brave move Butters made. He felt warm and smiled a bit. The smile faded as the realization hit him.

"…Fuck…"


End file.
